2014
by Sakurache
Summary: 13 - Une de mes fics favorites ! Alors que le bébé d'Amy grandit en accéléré, Amy et Dean sont projetés en 2014 dans un monde post-apocalyptique où Lucifer fait ce qu'il veut. Comment vont-ils réagir devant leur probable futur ?


**2014**

Amy, assise dans un siège d'obstétrique, attendait le gynécologue. Cela faisait un mois que Sam les avait quitté et que Dean et elle chassaient en solo. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il s'était installé dans une petite ville et travaillait dans un bar. Les deux frères ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis et Amy faisait le messager. Pour l'heure, Dean et elle se trouvaient à Kansas City pour une chasse. Ils venaient de tuer deux goules qui leur avaient donné pas mal de travail. Mais Amy se sentait bien, même enceinte de quatre mois. Car après un examen à Norwood, il s'était bien avéré que le bébé grandissait deux fois plus vite que la normale. A l'heure actuelle, la jeune femme n'avait plus de nausées mais le bébé commençait à gigoter dans son ventre. Dean faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'examen attendait lui aussi le médecin.

- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à ça…

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je veux rester avec toi. On sait jamais, si les démons nous avaient repérés…Ou pire, les anges.

- Ne sois pas stupide…Mais d'accord. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Dean prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne et ils se sourirent.

- Et puis, on est pas sensé apprendre le sexe du bébé au quatrième mois ?

- Si, il paraît.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi pour ce retard. Je suis le docteur Martin, dit une charmante jeune blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh ce n'est rien, dit Dean en souriant.

Amy lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en riant.

- Alors, à combien en êtes-vous ?

- De…Quatre mois.

- Merveilleux ! Vous allez connaître le sexe de l'enfant alors.

- Si possible.

- Voyons ça.

La doctoresse mit de la crème sur le ventre d'Amy avant d'y passer l'appareil. Tous fixèrent l'écran mais l'image n'arrêtait pas de sauter.

- Ah c'est étrange…

Elle donna un petit coup sur l'appareil mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, les lampes du plafond explosèrent et l'écran devint noir. Le docteur Martin se leva.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Elle sortit précipitamment et Dean aida Amy à se lever.

- Faut qu'on se barre d'ici…

- Absolument.

Dean gara l'Impala devant leur motel et aida Amy à descendre de la voiture.

- ça va ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée ! On dirait que le bébé a de plus en plus de…puissance en grandissant.

- C'est inquiétant.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais rassure-toi, ça ira.

- Bonjour, ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que a prévu pour vous notre seigneur ? demanda un homme en costume avec des prospectus.

- Beaucoup trop de choses mon gars, répondit Dean en prenant Amy par la main et en l'entraînant dans le motel.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Amy s'installa sur le lit et observa Dean prendre une bière dans le frigo. Depuis Norwood, elle n'avait pas vu Castiel. Il devait sans doute chercher Dieu mais enfin, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait réfléchi et finalement, il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le croyait. Alors que Dean…Il avait été un ange durant ce temps. Enfin, dans le sens agréable du terme. Il prenait soin d'elle, s'inquiétait du bébé, l'aimait avec ses choix. Ils se prenaient dans les bras et avaient des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre mais sans aller plus loin. De toute manière, Dean était convaincu qu'au moindre geste de trop de sa part, le bébé lui enverrait un bon avertissement. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé pouvoir montrer à Amy à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

- Désolé que tu ne puisses plus boire ce nectar !

- N'exagère pas Dean. Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je ne peux plus boire de bière.

- Heureusement ! Bon, si on dormait, je suis épuisé.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Soudain, le téléphone de Dean et il décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Dean ?

- Castiel ? J'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Un ange qui utilise un portable.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean. La voix m'a dit que je n'avais plus que quelques minutes.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai réfléchi. Si tu veux toujours tuer le Diable, il nous faut le Colt.

- Le Colt ? Tu veux dire…Le Colt ?

- Oui.

- Ils ont dû le faire fondre, je vois pas pourquoi ils garderaient une arme qui les tue.

- Non Dean, il est quelque part, je le sais. Où es-tu ?

- Kansas City, heu…

Dean prit la clé de la chambre que lui tendit Amy.

- Century Hotel, chambre 113.

- Parfait, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ouow ouow mec, on vient de chasser pendant une dizaine d'heures. On a des choses à faire comme manger ou maintenant dormir.

- On ?

- Bah…Amy et moi.

- Je peux lui parler ?

Dean se tourna vers Amy et chuchota : « Il veut te parler ».

- Non.

- Désolé Cass, elle ne veut pas.

- Très bien.

- Viens demain matin okay ? On parlera du Colt.

- D'accord.

Dean raccrocha et se coucha sur le lit. Amy, tendue, se leva.

- ça va aller ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis un mois et monsieur veut me parler ? Qu'il aille au Diable ! Enfin, non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dean ria et ajouta :

- Fais attention, petit Castiel risque de s'énerver.

Amy ria à son tour et fit un tour dans la salle de bain avant de se coucher près de Dean et de s'endormir immédiatement.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de n'être plus du tout dans la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Le lit n'était plus qu'un sommier, le frigo avait disparu et le papier peint était complètement arraché. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et découvrit une ville en ruines.

- Amy, réveille-toi !

Amy se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée. Allons voir dehors.

Amy se leva et suivit Dean dans la rue. On aurait dit une ville abandonnée, on aurait dit Bagdad après les bombardements de 2003. Ils firent quelques pas mais ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive avant d'entendre du bruit dans une ruelle adjacente. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent une petite fille agenouillée sur le sol qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

- Petite ? Petite, ça va ? demanda Amy en s'approchant.

Dean regarda en face de lui et ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'empêcher Amy d'avancer.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Sur le mur en face d'eux était écrit en grosses lettres rouges : CROATOAN.

- Oh mon dieu…C'est…c'est…

- Oui.

Amy n'avait pas vécu la nuit infernale que les Winchester avaient vécu mais évidemment, elle était au courant. Soudain, un grand nombre de personnes atteintes du virus approchèrent.

- Foutons le camp, allez ! s'écria Dean.

Il prit la main d'Amy et tous deux se mirent à courir comme des fous, sachant très bien que leur vie en dépendait. Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite piégés par un grillage. Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Dean se pencha sur Amy pour la protéger et l'entraîna dans un abri de fortune pendant que des GI tuaient sans hésitation les personnes infectées. Amy et Dean attendirent quelques heures que tout se calme. Une fois les GI repartis, Dean et Amy s'échappèrent en passant par un trou dans un des grillages entourant la ville. Un panneau où était inscrit la ville et la date finirent d'étonner le couple : 1er Août 2014.

- 2014 ? s'étonna Amy pendant que Dean tentait de mettre en route une voiture.

- Un petit « Retour vers le futur » offert par les anges.

- Zachary ?

- Oui, de qui d'autres tu veux que ça soit ?

- J'en sais rien, Lucifer ?

- Non, je pense que Zachary veux qu'on voit la merde que c'est en 2014 pour nous forcer à faire ce qu'il veut.

- C'est probable en effet.

Le bruit du moteur retentit et ils prirent place dans la voiture.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Faut qu'on retrouve les gens qui pourraient nous aider, Castiel, Bobby et compagnie.

- Je vois. Donc on va chez Bobby.

- Exactement.

Ils roulèrent durant quelques heures quand, en pleine campagne, Amy s'écria :

- Tourne ici ! en indiquant un sentier à Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Fais-ce que je te dis !

Dean s'exécuta et s'arrêta devant un panneau en bois indiquant le Camp Chiquita.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- C'est ici qu'on trouvera de l'aide.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ?

- C'est un camp de survivants.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas…

- Je le sais c'est tout, d'accord ? Tu peux pas me faire un peu confiance ?

- Je te fais confiance mais avoue que c'est surprenant.

Amy lui indiqua alors du doigt quelque chose dans les herbes derrière le panneau. L'Impala en très mauvais état.

- Oh non…D'accord, maintenant c'est sûr je te crois.

Dean sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de l'Impala. Il se pencha vers l'intérieur en disant :

- Oh bébé, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Quand soudain, quelqu'un l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing. Amy qui était restée un peu en retrait, s'agenouilla derrière un buisson pour ne pas se faire voir. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit le Dean de 2014. Il emmena le Dean de 2009 dans une sorte de cabane. Amy les suivit et resta caché en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Après une longue conversation à prouver à lui-même qu'il était lui, Dean se demandait maintenant qu'il était seul comment il allait se libérer et où était Amy car d'après son soi de 2014, Amy n'était plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Comment réagiraient les gens qui l'avaient connu si ils la revoyaient aujourd'hui ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question car Amy entra en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir.

- Amy !

- Ça va Dean ?

- Oui, tu m'as vu ?

- Ouais, c'est vraiment glauque.

- Je suis vraiment devenu un petit con.

Amy ria et s'approcha de Dean pour ouvrir ses menottes. Ce qu'elle fit en quelques secondes avec une épingle à cheveux.

- Tu l'es déjà chéri.

- Merci, dit-il ironiquement. Non mais là c'est pire.

- Je te crois. Et voilà !

Dean sortit le premier de la cabane et fut interpellé par Chuck en personne, le prophète officiel des Winchester que Dean et Amy avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs fois.

- Hey Dean, t'as une minute ?

- Heu...Je suppose. Salut Chuck.

- Salut. On a ce qui faut en conserves mais on va être à cours de périssables et tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'hygiène. Les gens vont pas être contents, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Partager ?

Amy descendit les quelques marches devant la cabane et Chuck la regarda comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

- Salut Chuck.

- Oh mon dieu…Amy, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Bah oui, c'est moi !

- Alors tu es quand même devenue…un ange !

- Un ange ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Elle se tourna alors vers Dean. Dean ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Heu…pas tout de suite. Chuck ? Est-ce que Cass est là ?

- Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? La cabane là-bas, répondit Chuck en le lui indiquant du doigt.

- Merci.

Dean et Amy se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cabane de Castiel.

- Amy…Tu devrais attendre une minute avant d'entrer.

- Ouais…Mais va falloir que tu me racontes.

- Je sais, dit-il en soupirant.

Puis il entra dans la pièce et observa. Castiel formait un cercle avec cinq jeunes femmes très charmantes et les baragouinait comme un gourou. Quand il leva les yeux vers Dean, il s'excusa auprès des demoiselles :

- Désolé mesdames, je dois parler à notre leader un instant. Allez donc vous préparer pour l'orgie.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa sortir les demoiselles. Castiel se leva et se tourna vers Dean.

- Ouaw, tu n'es pas toi. Pas le toi d'aujourd'hui.

- Oui, c'est ça !

- De quand tu viens ?

- 2009.

- Zachary ?

- Je suppose. Mais je ne suis pas là tout seul.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu peux venir ! s'écria Dean.

Amy passa alors le rideau de perles qui servait de porte. Castiel la regarda étonné et chose surprenante, les larmes aux yeux.

- Amy…chuchota-t-il.

- Salut Castiel.

Cass fit quelques pas et prit Amy dans ses bras en la serrant de toutes ses forces comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

- Oh doucement, dit-elle en s'écartant et en indiquant son ventre.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié.

- Tu as…changé, lui dit-elle.

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Dean détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.

- On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des années ! dit Amy en souriant.

Castiel se tourna alors vers Dean qui baissa la tête.

- Elle ne sait pas ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Amy, il faut que je te le dise…commença Dean.

- Laisse je vais le lui dire, reprit Castiel. A notre époque, tu es morte depuis presque cinq ans.

- Quoi ?

Un mois après ton accouchement, Lucifer t'a pourchassé pour avoir l'enfant. Et il a réussi. Tu ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité alors il t'a supprimé. Les anges n'ont rien voulu faire.

- Et Dean ? Et toi ?

- Dean avait dû te laisser seul mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Quant à moi…J'ai été con.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu peur. Je me suis écarté de toi et de notre bébé. Je n'étais même pas là lorsqu'il est né. Je n'ai pas été capable de te dire à quel point je tenais à toi et c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es…

- Les anges n'ont pas tenu leur promesse de me faire devenir l'une des leurs ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, nous ne t'avons pas revu depuis…Dean…Je veux dire, notre Dean, a été très affecté. Il m'en a voulu pendant très longtemps et ta mort a contribué à le faire devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Un petit con arrogant ? demanda Dean.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Et ton coté hippie, ça vient de là aussi ? ajouta Dean.

- Aussi, répondit Castiel en baissant la tête.

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut interrompu par une voix à l'extérieur de la cabane :

- Hey l'ex-soldat de Dieu ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Le Dean de 2009 sortit de la cabane devant les yeux effarés du Dean 2014.

- Oh non…

Amy suivit et là le regard de Dean changea du tout au tout.

- Amy ?

- Salut.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était avec toi ? dit Dean à lui-même.

Le Dean 2009 haussa simplement les épaules pendant que Castiel les rejoignit. Le Dean 2014 avala difficilement sa salive, les larmes aux yeux à son tour.

- Content de te revoir…

Amy lui sourit timidement et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un geste banal mais qui fit un bien fou au jeune homme.

- Bon, réunion Cass, rameute Risa.

- Très bien chef.

Dean et Amy suivirent l'autre Dean jusqu'à la cabane où Dean avait été menotté quelques temps plus tôt.

Une fois tout le monde réuni dans la cabane, Dean 2009 demanda :

- Alors, tu étais parti en mission. C'était quoi ?

Le Dean 2014 sortit alors de son sac le Colt.

- Où était-il ?

- Un peu partout. Ça fait cinq ans que je le cherche et ce soir, nous tuons le Diable.

- Est-ce qu'on sait où il est ? demanda Amy.

- On a capturé un démon la semaine dernière qui nous l'a dit.

- Ok qui vient ? demanda Castiel.

- La bande habituelle. Tu en es ?

- Bien sûr. Et eux ? questionna-t-il en désignant Amy et Dean 2009 de la tête.

- Ils viennent aussi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dean 2009 en se levant.

- Castiel, Risa, allez préparer tout le monde.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et le Dean de 2014 se tourna alors vers ceux de 2009.

- Je veux que vous voyez quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Sam n'est pas mort à Détroit. Il a dit oui.

- Oui ?

- Le grand « Oui ».

- Mon dieu…

- Les anges sont partis depuis longtemps et nous ont laissé dans cette merde. Castiel n'a plus aucun pouvoir et Amy…

- Oui, on sait.

- Bref, si je peux te donner un conseil Dean, quand tu vas rentrer, dit oui à Michael.

- Non !

- Mais si ! C'est la seule solution.

- Mais il se battra contre Lucifer et ils vont cramer la moitié du globe !

- La moitié, c'est mieux que rien. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons rien. Mais quoi que je dise, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Allons-y.

- Bon, les gars, vous allez passer par la porte principale, ok ?

- Ça roule chef.

- Heu…Toi, moi, je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda Dean à son double. Ils s'écartèrent du groupe pour discuter et Castiel se tourna vers Amy.

- Amy ?

- Oui ?

- Tiens, prend cette lettre et donne-là moi quand tu rentreras dans ton époque.

Amy prit l'enveloppe, la regarda et la rangea dans sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Cass, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi les anges ont-ils fait tué ma mère ?

Castiel hésita. Amy avait bien joué son coup. Car si le Castiel 2009 ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas répondre, le Castiel 2014 était bien différent. Il finit par se décider.

- C'est très simple, enfin si on veut. Il fallait que tu rencontres les Winchester et que tu chasses avec eux. Tout a été fait dans ce sens pour que tu puisses un jour être enceinte.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ta grossesse était prévue de longue date seulement c'est Dean qui aurait dû être le père mais son séjour en enfer à entraver les plans du destin.

- Mais il n'aurait pas eu de pouvoirs !

- Non et oui car ton enfant était destiné à servir les anges. Imagine un peu, l'enfant d'Amy Woods et de Dean Winchester, deux des meilleurs chasseurs au monde. C'était idéal. Depuis toujours, les choses sont faîtes pour que certaines lignées persistent ou se créent, se mélangent...

- Alors tout ça c'était uniquement…

- Pour lui, oui. Mais le fait que nous ayons…et bien ça a tout changé. Maintenant ton enfant est encore plus convoité.

- Je vois.

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

- Je te donne ma parole.

Castiel et Amy se prirent une nouvelle fois dans les bras avant que Dean 2014 viennent les interrompre.

- Amy, tu devrais aller voir Dean…Les gars, on y va.

Amy intriguée alla vite rejoindre Dean 2009 qui était étendu sur le sol.

- Dean. Dean !

Des coups de feu se firent entendre dans le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient et Amy se mit à gifler Dean pour qu'il se réveille. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se lever.

- Vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il va faire tuer tout le monde !

Dean et Amy se précipitèrent et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Lucifer sous la forme de Sam tuait le Dean 2014. Sam se retourna vers eux, un peu étonné.

- Oh Dean, Amy…Ravi de vous revoir.

- Tu devrais nous tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Je crois que ça serait un peu inutile alors qu'Amy je t'ai tué il y a de ça cinq ans et Dean…cinq secondes ?

- Tu as un humour implacable.

- Je sais…Je sais aussi que c'est dure pour vous de me parler sous cette forme. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Gabriel !

Un jeune garçon d'environ cinq ans apparut dans un éclair.

- Oui Papa ?

Dean serra les dents et Amy ouvrit de grands yeux, remplis de larmes. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus que Castiel et les mêmes cheveux aussi, bien qu'ils soient coiffés comme ceux de Sam.

- Regarde qui es-là !

- Oncle Dean…et qui est la Dame ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Amy. Son cœur était serré et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffé.

- Cette Dame chérie c'était ta maman…

- Oh celle qui m'a abandonné.

- Comment as-tu osé…commença Amy en serrant les dents et en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais Dean la retint par le bras.

- Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous changiez comme détails, nous arriverons toujours à ce moment.

- Je te tuerais, crois-moi, affirma Dean.

- Oh je sais que tu essaieras mais je sais aussi que tu ne diras jamais oui à Michael.

Amy prit la main de Dean et une larme coula sur la joue de l'aîné des Winchester.

- A dans cinq ans les petits loups.

Sam et le petit Gabriel disparurent dans un nouvel éclair laissant Amy et Dean plus que perplexes. Soudain, Zachary apparut et renvoya Amy et Dean dans leur époque d'un touché au front.

- Alors Dean, as-tu changé d'avis ? Tu as vu ce qui arrivera à tout ceux que tu aimes si tu refuses encore de laisser entrer Michael.

- J'ai bien retenu une leçon mais pas celle que tu voulais m'apprendre. La réponse est toujours non.

- Non ? Alors dans ce cas, je vais être obliger de tout recommencer ! cria Zachary mais ce fut dans le vide.

- Fils de…

Amy et Dean avaient disparu sous ses yeux. Ils apparurent au bord d'une route devant Castiel.

- Excellent timing Cass ! dit Dean.

Amy se précipita sur Castiel et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter : "Ne change jamais". L'ange fut un peu surpris mais la serra à son tour. Dean sortit son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Castiel.

- Ce que j'aurai déjà du faire depuis longtemps, j'appelle Sam.

- Dean, j'aimerai emmener Amy, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Dean hésita mais accepta en soupirant :

- D'accord, rendez-vous à 10h au bord de la route 15.

- Bien.

Castiel prit Amy par la main mais avant de partir, elle regarda Dean avec plein de tendresse et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Puis l'ange toucha le front de Dean l'envoyant directement dans l'Impala. Ensuite, il regarda Amy en souriant et ils disparurent à leur tour.

Castiel avait emmené Amy dans une suite de luxe dans un hôtel de New York. La jeune femme lâcha la main de l'ange et observa le lieu la bouche ouverte.

- Ouaw, où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je crois que ça s'appelle le Four Seasons, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu déconnes là ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

- Tu es fou. Et si quelqu'un débarquait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Amy sourit et s'assit sur le lit qui était très confortable. Elle n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit comme celui-ci.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

La jeune chasseuse avait oublié pendant un instant leur dernière véritable conversation et à quel point elle en avait souffert mais vu l'endroit où il l'avait emmené, Amy espérait bien que c'était pour s'excuser.

- Oui.

- Oh avant que tu commences…J'ai ça pour toi.

Amy se leva et lui tendit l'enveloppe venu de 2014.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

- Une lettre de ton toi de 2014.

- Vraiment ?

Amy hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir en caressant son ventre arrondi. Castiel ouvrit la lettre et la lut attentivement avant de la ranger dans la poche de son imperméable.

- Alors ?

- Je suis très persuasif, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que j'ai fini de me convaincre. Amy…Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Il est vrai que j'étais bouleversé et je n'ai pas eu pour toi le respect que j'aurai dû. Tu as raison, je t'aime. Je crois que c'est ça que je ressens pour toi mais tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas encore habitué aux sentiments.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais je voulais que tu saches que jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais comme la fait mon moi de 2014. Je t'aime et j'aime cet enfant. Il a l'air de grandir plus vite que prévu, non ?

- Si.

- Ne doute jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi, même si j'ai du mal à en parler. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, force-moi à t'en parler. Je t'en prie, apprend-moi à être quelqu'un de bien.

Amy baissa la tête et réfléchit un instant. Le silence se fit pesant pour Castiel qui finit par demander :

- Amy ? Je t'en prie dit quelque chose.

Amy se leva et prit les mains de Cass dans les siennes avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

- Castiel, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as juste besoin d'apprendre à être un peu plus… humain.

Elle sourit et reprit :

- C'est dure pour moi de définir ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me rends folle mais dans le bon sens. Je crois aussi que je t'aime. Mais Dean aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur et je ne veux plus que tu sois jaloux ou que tu penses que je peux vivre sans toi. Car c'est faux.

- Oh Amy…

- Mais il faut que je sois sûre que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Car les anges tout comme les démons vont nous chasser pour une raison de plus : avoir le bébé. Et je suis vraiment terrifiée, ajouta la jeune femme en se mettant à pleurer. Terrifiée par le fait d'avoir un bébé, terrifiée par l'apocalypse, par Lucifer et le reste. J'ai besoin de toi, comme j'ai besoin des Winchester.

- Amy, je te le promets. Je serais toujours là pour toi et notre enfant, je te protégerai même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, répondit Castiel en serrant Amy contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime…susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Cass alors ressentit de nouveau cette folle envie. Il embrassa Amy comme si ils allaient mourir demain et la jeune femme se laissa faire, tellement contente de retrouver les bras de son ange. Il l'a poussa vers le lit et celle-ci tomba dessus doucement. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, il fut hésitant. Il regarda son ventre et demanda :

- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on peut toujours…

- Tais-toi imbécile…répondit Amy en souriant.

Elle le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin dans un des plus prestigieux hôtels du monde.

Le lendemain, vers 10h, Dean regardait arriver son frère au volant d'une voiture qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sam se gara près de l'Impala. A peine était-il descendu que Dean vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Salut frangin.

- Salut Dean. Où est Amy ?

- Avec Castiel, ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Super. Alors ?

- Sam, je sais que tu veux reprendre la chasse. Et j'ai réfléchi. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord. Parce qu'on va avoir du boulot.

- Je suis prêt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Longue histoire.

Une brise légère ébouriffa leurs cheveux et Amy ainsi que Castiel apparurent devant eux, main dans la main.

- Cass.

- Dean, Sam, bonjour à vous.

- T'as l'air en forme ce matin.

Castiel et Amy échangèrent un regard complice avec un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux.

- Je vois…dit Dean.

- Dean…commença Amy.

- Non, ça va, ça va.

- Et si on y allait ? demanda Sam.

- Une minute, il faut qu'on parle du Colt, affirma Castiel.

- On t'écoute.

FIN


End file.
